109479-hardcore-guild-disbanded-what-do
Content ---- I RP, roll alts, and run small group content when I'm on my own. I imagine that raiding hardcore would kill after a while. I did 4 nights a week raiding in vanilla WoW and burned out of the raiding scene. Definitely not doing that again in Wildstar; it's even more brutal as far as sheer difficulty and coordination goes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Casual :-P. Raided 6 nights in ddo with guild, one night and a couple afternoons with pugs. ---- OP, you already listed your options. Are you burnt out on the 5man content from attunement? I'm not sure waiting for guildies to come back is a good plan. My gw2 guildies are still there, the guild is always there when I log. My pso2 guildies, same. We left Tera, but the Tera guild is still there going. Other games the guilds quit the game and they never came back. Same if guildies leave due to drama, never seen them come back. It's a very small chance. If you want raiding, best bet is to go shopping. Many guilds complaint that getting another 20 for the 40man is tough. You won't know until you try. | |} ---- Yes. I took a week off Wildstar to play other games and when i logged back in, everyone that was attuned and ready for raiding had left to join the leading raid guild on server (to fall into their 3rd 20man team? One guild to rule them all!) Heaps of guilds are folding/merging and pooling together to get raids happening and stay happening. You don't want to hear my suggestion as i'm quite biased right now haha. | |} ---- ---- I'm not that casual. Before WoW raiding, I was in a FFXI HNMLS. Yep.... I did that..... Ever waited six hours just to tag Lizzy for a set of boots? I did. | |} ---- There are very few people that are both willing and capable of managing a guild of 40+ members, especially if you want to be competitive and actually give a shit about how the players perform. Managing recruitment, attendance, rotations and all that jazz is on top on what regular raiders do, and even they burn out. To find people that are willing to do all that for a long time is not easy. | |} ---- ---- I followed my Tera gm to pso2 and I don't think I'd play the game if he quit. In my gw2 guild, the gm is holding the group together and a lot of them would have left if he did. Happens when you're friends with your gm. In ddo the guild leader didn't leave, but two of the raid leaders left (drama hoy). 6 months later... Ahmmm... Good luck fielding raids. I also blame turbine and their killing of raid and raid loots for the new expansion... But it happens. Sometimes in guilds certain people hold the shit together. Without them it's just not the same. | |} ---- I wouldn't be against them, as long as they can maintain the difficulty. And, as you intimated, there's no reason they can't. | |} ---- You're a masochist. Two years clockwork every three days raid (guild, pug, however but had to be done!) for a necklace. Damn you Torc. Or killing the same special mob, reset map, walk back, oops mob not here, repeat, oh mob is up, kill, time thousands of times... For one item. Didn't get it in three years, and it would have just started the even more futile task of getting the other three pieces. I don't know if camping one spot for 6 hours is harder than walking the same path from map entrance to mob over and over again. Oh and back then resetting a map meant shenanigans inviting your friend to party while inside, kicking them, getting out, etc. I swear some stuff was like 0.000000000001% or something. Ring of spell storing was almost like a fairytale. Lol I don't think I knew someone who had the base and they'd been farming for five years. | |} ---- Oh yeah, FFXI is the reason I thought Wildstar wasn't very grindy, I think. It's the only reason I can come up with. Needing to put together a pug to grind mobs JUST TO LEVEL UP? And if you die, you LOSE EXPERIENCE! And if you drop to zero experience for your level, you LOSE YOUR LEVEL! So, when you are in a high end LS, you need to constantly be going out with a 5 man to farm mobs so that you have an experience buffer, because if you wipe in a fight (some of which took an hour or more), you need to make sure you don't delevel, or you'd be useless. And that game's still around and profitable... | |} ---- Ya oven told me last night you guys were disbanding, sad to say. Digital Impulse is disbandign as well, so its pretty disappointing to see two guilds that both had 2 20mans each and players with 3-4 GA bosses down both collapsing at the same time on the same server. I'm sure something could come of the two if people tried. In regards to "Apply to another hardcore guild that just happens to have a schedule I can work with. They, being the only other guild actually downing content, probably have tons of apps from people much more dedicated and available than me (job, responsibilities, etc)" The two players you are talking about that came from your guild were our first apps in almost 2 weeks. no joke. People think we get a ton of apps since we are one of the top exile guilds, but for some reason we really never do. I'm sure right now we will get some apps from DI and dissident but generally our app pool has been fairly small. I think everyone wants to go to the #1 guild (enigma), or the big name guild (DnT). Pago - Exile Dissident and DI both had officers quit/retire/leave or something this weekend i guess. I'd really like to see something come from the ashes of that since there were a ton of players between the 80ish people that probably still want to raid. I'd love to help out but my raid schedule fills my weekdays pretty much. If Dissident/DI people are around this saturday afternoon, I'm looking to run a Public/Alt 20man and need more people That being said, we are accepting top players that can achieve 90% attendance, 5 days a week, 4 hours a day =p | |} ---- ---- Some people are less "hardcore" than they thought they were? | |} ---- Oh damn Dissident and DI both blew up? Crazytown. Hopefully they'll be able to piece something together from the ashes! | |} ---- Pago - Exile. It looks like you're part of a guild that just merged with another guild and downed X-89 for the first time? Shopping around is good and all as long as there are guilds out there who are raiding and downing content. I mean, it's fine if guilds are "raiding" but haven't downed any bosses, I just dislike going through the growing pains of people learning fights when I already spent the time doing just that in the previous guild. But if it's with a good group of people, I can justify it. | |} ---- Yea, A large group of Dissident is moving to WoW (including 2 officers at least), and I'm not sure about DI. I regularly talk to the two guilds officers, so if some leadership on either or both side wants to form something up, I'd be happy to help. I think that if they both hadnt died last night at the same time, one group could stay formed up :( I'd hate for players that remain in wildstar and want to raid be left behind and lose interest | |} ---- Oh crap, you identified me! You also knew that you're the guild I was referring to... Get out of my head!! I'll be down for that Pub 20 man for sure. | |} ---- Please share Tankanidis. There is no harm in sharing your suggestions unless it involves something like tossing a koala out a window. :) To the OP, Sorry to hear about your guild. While it is unfortunate that this stuff happens, it does... Your best bet seems to be looking around for guilds with an atmosphere you like and goals similar to yours, if you don't want to go the route of making your own guild. I highly advise that if you go with the transfer route to talk to people on that server first and ask a guild you intend to run with for a instance run or two to see how they are. | |} ---- Yeah, Icon just merged into Darkhand and our first joint raid downed X-89 Sunday. :D High hopes for progress on the second boss tonight. | |} ---- Vic... you don't even know... 300 kills of that stupid lizard and no Leaping Boots :( Finally got a pair of the BoP version after the nerf / update.... but not once in 300 kills over 2 years did I get those damned boots... Also, I don't think most folks around here can truly appreciate the 'Hardcore' that was HNM's in FFXI.... or a real atunement process (OG sea access? LoL have fun running CoP quests for a month or two). | |} ---- ---- We didn't get to keep the boots. Had to sell them. Because that's how we paid the bills. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Was always fun camping against the japanese until SE decided to add a small delay until when a mob was able to be claimed :P But yeah camping and selling stuff the joy of being too lazy to craft and playing jobs who leak gil every time they take a swing at a mob. Fun :> | |} ---- I can't speak for Dissident but I know our guild was built for Wildstar. Our only intent was to play Wildstar. And to be honest the game let us down. I'm not going to bother going into why, because the issues are pretty well documented. That being said, if this game kicked ass I am willing to bet that Dissident as well would have considered staying but the game (in the opinion of some Dissident and DI players) doesn't kick ass | |} ---- ---- Fixed it for ya :D Could you imagine the Ninja item-> ability mechanics in W*..... | |} ---- I would have loved that. But it would have been hard to implement without a proper weakness system. (if you're talking about the other spells except utsusemi). Stil FFXI Ninja is the most fun tank class I have ever played in any mmo. (looks at the new ninja class in FFXIV .....FU SE! ;_; ) *sorry Op for being off topic here :/ * | |} ---- To be fair, the OP was technically off topic. A guild that disbands is by definition not Hardcore ( Hardcore is literally the 'Hard core' of a games population; the ones that play all the content and stay with it regardless) but back to the Topic; it is unfortunate, but it's been pointed out that starting guilds in new MMO's really is a set-up for failure in most cases. It's just too difficult to plan for a new games changes and player drive before a games community and playerbase has had time to mature. | |} ---- It may be best to move this topic of discussion to our server forum. Some sort of rough "merge" with dissident and DI players could be in order, but it really depends on what kind of dedicated leadership core can be developed | |} ---- So you built a guild of players that have never played mmos before to just play Wildstar. That doesn't work well either. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure any top guild gets a ton of apps. I know for a while, Enigma was hurting to consistently get 40 people into raid. This may have changed when over half CKN's best 20m left for Engima and the guild disbanded, but I don't know for sure. As for DnT, I suspect they also might be getting more applicants now that they have transferred to Pergo - Rowsdower was pretty dead. Obviously as you mentioned downing content helps, so considering you guys (Voodoo) also downed System Daemons I would hope you guys start to see an uptick in applications. As an aside, I think one of the bigger unseen concerns here is that when these guilds disband/merge a lot of players don't join new guilds, they just quit. I know for myself, I haven't raided in about a month. | |} ---- I'm all for more discussion migrating towards the Pago forums! Leadership is key in any merge, though, which is why the merger of Icon and Darkhand worked so well. | |} ---- Where did you get that from? We were group of experienced, accomplished mmo players who created a guild who's sole purpose was Wildstar. We have world first players among us and many other notable achievements from WoW and other games. We went full bore at WIldstar and gave it our undivided attention for as long as we could stomach. The game failed us, not the other way around. You can stop with the witch hunt now. | |} ---- I don't think it's fair to say that the game itself "failed" you. It may not have been what you and your group was lookign for, but for many of us it's exactly what we're looking for. Different strokes for different folks. | |} ---- I think it's entirely fair for me to say the failed game us. In that case the "us" I am referring to is those of us in my guild that have quit. I am happy that you are enjoying the game and I don't mean for my negative experience to sour others on what has been a positive one for them. That is actually one of the factors that led to my decision. I just don't think it's fair for that other guy to try and make it sound like my group didn't put in a solid effort or were in some way undeserving of a successful guild. Our effort was there, our preperation was there and for the most part our skill was there. But the challenges of the game eroded our player base and that of the servers which has led to barren wasteland of an mmo with very little to do. and when i say challenges, i don't mean the difficulty of the encounters, i mean the following quoted from my response to another thread: "1. No discernable Gear progression. Ga, Adv, Boe, Crafted and Pvp gear all mixes in together due to RNG. I suppose DS is better than all of those but there is no "Special Shiny" to really chase in this game. Sure it could drop but if it's a 2 slot logic logic great sword it's useless. 2. RNG Rules the day. In wow, if I needed mats for something I can (for the most part) go farm it. Think of motes in TBC, even if you had bad lock with drops you'd eventually get a primal fire. Where do you go if you need Eldan signs of fire? 3. Rune sets sucks. There is almost no excitment when you complete a set because the completed sets don't confer anything special. 4. Runes suck. Yes this is a different issue than above. If you're a DPS you only want 3 slots. Fire, Fusion, Omni (for more of the previous) other wise the runes are pure crap 5. Acquiring Runes suck. again, thanks RNG. what do I breakdown to augmented rune fragments? anything? great. I breakdown 20 pcs of gear and get one fragment. fun. 6. PvP is abysmal in just about every regard. Why no 1800 RBG gear? Why only one arena? Why is there no real incentive to play Warplots? (since 40 man, should be orange gear) 7. Why is PvP gear BiS for PvE? why can't any game ever figure this out? of course you will have bunch of PvE'ers trying to cheese/pay their way to 1800 when ALL of our best weapons are there. We don't want to PvP, have no intereste in it all in some cases, and we need the gear from it to raid... 8. Stupid itemization. Why is there tech on a SS pistol? I am sure there ar emor examples, but being a raid drop, this one blows my mind 9. Long standing, game breaking bugs. The Kuralak crash anyone? things been in since beta and literally makes the fight un winnable if you use the "wrong" interrupt (or any number of other theories). Phage maw bug? becomes immune to damage if you screw up and take to long to throw batteries in the generators. Raid must be reset and trash re cleared. 10. Simple stuff. Raid management? Pain in the ass. /who? nope. /w convos? pain. case sensitive /commands? really? readychecks? they fail 75% of the time and then remain broken for the rest of raid. Using 3 consumables per pull? annoying, having to re pop 2 of them mid fight? insanely stupid." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We (Dissident, I'm Boraborn, the GM) formed at the start of Wildstar from nothing. Our core group of raid 1 decided this week after losing another 4+ players for the 3rd week in a row that we were not willing to keep teaching new players the fights, especially since most of us no longer cared about raiding 40s, and our only goal left was Ohmna. Our second group also was falling apart at the seems at the same time. This game let us down completely. I had 0 plans to play wow until this game began dying. The only reason I am even playing wow is that the majority of the players I was close with are moving there. I would most likely not be playing any mmo if not for that group of players, and would of quit this game a long time ago. This game has no sense of reward for progression and the player base is dying off faster than anything I've ever seen. Good luck to anyone staying on, and I hope Carbine turns it around because the game has a solid foundation. But they clearly missed what people wanted hardcore, and what doesn't need to be hardcore. | |} ----